No Place for Trust
by Arytom the Strangers
Summary: After a strange group of people called the Enclave invade Equestria, it's up to a man that had thought to have defeated them long ago to defeat them again, but can he be trusted?
1. Arrival

Princess Luna was greeted by a cold dark night as she stepped out of the castle, Canterlot hurrying to find a way to get far from the castle without being seen from those..things that had made her the way she was now. She was barely getting used to walking on two limbs instead of four and saw a chariot nearby, she tried to get to it as fast as she good and told the men to head to Ponyville as fast as they could.

As they arrived they saw men at the enterance, they had strange gray armor that covered their bodies and faces, along with strange looking weapons that shot red beams at the chariot as they got closer, thinking it was an attack. The princess quickly dived out of the chariot, knowing the dress she had on was ruined but she didn't care, she had to see one who would help Equestria against these things.

She hurried into the Everfree forest as she felt the head of the beams get closer, after looking for what felt for hours she found a way into the town that was not guarded by the armored beings, she silently left the safety of the trees and climbed over the fence, ripping the dress more as she did.

She silently tried to make her way to the library, her night blue dress somewhat hiding her from view from just regular onlookers, even thought her pale skin should have been easy to spot. She eventually made it to the library and knocked on the door quickly hoping Twilight Sparkle was not asleep.

After a few minutes Twilight opened the door, only her eyes visible.

"Princess Luna, what are you doing here? You know its dangerous at night!" Twilight said, cautiously.

"I have something to give you from my sister, a few spells she wants you to try, she says it could possibly save us from these people..things, they call themselves the Enclave." Luna said as Twilight let her inside silently and shut the door. She was wearing simple purple night gown, that matched her long and neat hair, a streak of pink down the middle.

Twilight quickly opened the scroll and scanned through it. After getting to the end she went pale and she nearly fell if the princess had not helped her keep her balance.

"This spell..why couldn't she do it herself? I can't do this, its simply too big for me," Twilight exclaimed. "Not unless you helped me which even then I doubt it would work."

"Well we must try at least! I don't care what comes out but it has to be something to use against them, someone they hate or someone they fear is what my sister said and she said she had an idea of who it was, someone called Lone Wanderer or something." Luna said, giving a description of how the man described what the person or whatever it was. Doubting everything her sister had told her, how could a single man save an entire wasteland? Or kill a leader with only a wise choice of words?

Finally they begun trying to bring this Lone Wanderer or whatever to Equestria from where ever he was from, their horns creating a blinding light of night blue and a dark purple, mixing together and bending the lights became brighter and brighter, maybe it was worki-

Suddenly the door kicked in revealing multiple of the gray colored things, they rushed inside quickly grabbing the princess.

"We told you not to flee from your room freak! And you, whoever the fuck you are stop what you're

doing!"

Only one problem, Luna may have been forced out of the spell by Twilight was frozen by the spell, unable to stop it, as she felt it becoming too strong for her, she thought it was going to kill her.

Suddenly a crack of lighting erupted around her and Twilight fell, hearing words from the being who had took the princess away.

"What did she just do? Whatever it did, it didn't work! Ha! But for trying to do whatever you were doing how about I execute you for...assault on an Enclave solider, be glad I'll be forgiving and tie you up so you won't struggle much, makes it easier." The voice said as it grabbed her and began to carry her to a pole they had used as an execution stand since the two weeks they had been in Equestria. She had failed, she failed Celestia she failed Luna, she failed everyone.

They tied her up and began to take aim with the metallic machines they always carried.

"Ready? We don't want to miss boys! Fi-" His voice was cut short by his head suddenly exploding in a mess of gore and blood, Twilight looked around to see a hooded figure up at a kill with metallic weapon as well, except it had to be made of maybe..cherry wood? She looked at it, where its hands were was wood, polished and neat, and that's all she saw as it suddenly disappeared, and more of the soldiers heads suddenly disappeared in a mess of gore. She suddenly felt the ropes that bound her be cut loose, she looked around to see the figure right next to her, out of no where.

"Thank you, but who are you? And why did you help me?" Twilight said thinking maybe just maybe it had worked, but it couldnt have! It ended too early for it to send the being the "Enclave" hated to Equestria.

The being took off the hood revealing hair that went down to his neck, along with a goatee and green haunted eyes. His clothing was black, with metal pieces on his shoulder, straps and pouches on his waist, under an unbuttoned brown duster that matched the hood.

"I'm, the Lone Wanderer, and where the hell am I?"

**This is a little side fanfiction I got going on til I figure out a damn way to start the fifth chapter of AND, I'll update this when I have no ideas for AND and who knows, maybe people will read this and enjoy it, I have no clue. Anyway peace out and don't forget to read and review... at least the reading part :x**


	2. Uncaring

Twilight Sparkle examined the man who stood in front of her, he stood at least 6 feet high, the way his his facial expressions were to say the least surprising. He had just killed multiple men in cold blood, and he had just a blank stare and closed mouth, she noted multiple scars on his face, possibly due to fighting an unimaginable amount of people.

"Look I can't explain much right now, but whoever those people are, are about to kidnap the Princess!" Twilight said, her hands shook and she had trouble keeping her composure, so much had happened in such little time.

The Wanderer however kept silent for what seemed to be multiple minutes before saying simply. "What direction?" He said, in a gruff low voice.

"I-I don't know, maybe near the road?" Twilight said as she looked around, hoping to see some sort of glimpse of Princess Luna. Before turning back before where the Wanderer stood to find that he was gone, her heart pounded hoping he had gone to find the Princess, she heard a group of voices, and began to move towards the source.

She found what she guessed to be five or six armored men, nearby a carriage, suddenly a pair of arms surrounded her, covering her mouth and nose with a metallic hand while keeping one of her arms from moving with the other, she struggled but it did nothing as she passed out.

Twilight awoke what felt hours later on the carriage next to an unconscious Luna, both of their arms and legs bound by rope and their mouths kept shut with a gag. She guessed the carriage was moving and began to hear the people who had captured her talk.

"Hey, driver do I have to beat you over the head to convince you to go faster?" She heard one of the men say, his voice hard to hear over the sounds of the carriage moving at a painfully slow pace.

"How about you shut it before I throw you over" The man replied, his voice sounded calm but wary. Suddenly the carriage stopped in its tracks as Twilight heard the driver speak once more. "I want you six to cut those two free. Now."

Twilight managed to sit up and notice the driver was the man she saw earlier, his calm and uncaring eyes seemed have spotted her but directed them back to the men. Soon one of the men began to laugh, his laughing sounded as if the funniest joke in Equestria had been told.

Once the man regained his composure he began to speak. "You expect us, six heavily armed men with military training to just let two of them go? And YOU a weak, little man who just brings us from place to place, you're one stupid man I'll tell you that. Hell before I kill you I want to know your name."

The Wanderer only replied with a word. "Black." The man tensed and reached for a nearby weapon as did the rest before the Wanderer managed to kick one of the men up, pushing him up against a wall of the carriage, leaving him unable to move as he quickly pulled from his duster two silver handheld weapons, and pressed the ends of them against two of the soldiers.

"Now I hoped we could do this peacefully, but it seems that won't be the case, and I don't advise shooting me you other three. I can kill you just as easily as your friends." The Wanderer said in his still eerily calm uncaring voice.

"You think I'm scared? Try me!" One of the soldiers said in a shaky voice. The Wanderer simply moved one of the objects and pulled the mechanism, a burst of light and loud bang occurred, blinding Twilight, she looked at the man and noticed his left knee cap had been obliterated, only shards and a bloody hole remained, a pained scream emitting from the man.

"Yes. Yes I do think you're scared. Try that again and you get a bullet to the chest. Now I'm going to move the guns away and when I do I expect those two women in the back to be cut free. Don't try to fight back it'll just get you killed." He lowered the shining objects and placed them back in his duster.

Minutes later Twilight was on her feet, with Luna awake but unknowing of what had happened. The Wanderer stood in front of them, looking at Ponyville. She wondered what exactly he was thinking. But one thing was on her mind, why did they look afraid when he said a simple color? Was it his actual name?

Soon the chariot took off again, those soldier were surly going to tell whoever lead them. They were in danger. Twilight grabbed the Wanderers shoulder just as an ear deafening explosion caused her to lose her balance, she fell to the ground hard along with the Princess.

The Wanderer seemed not to have been effected by the nearby blast and stood, as Twilight stood back up and regained her balance, he mumbled to himself about moving farther away. "So you two are fine I assume?" He spoke, a hint of concern in his voice but not very much.

"We're fine, but what exactly did you do?!" The Wanderer noticed she was shocked by what had happened mere seconds ago. So he thought to himself on how to tell her."Well, to be honest they exploded, I had placed an explosive under that carriage."

"An explosive?! You and those people seem to just love fighting with weapons of mass destruction!" Luna said angry, she knew little about explosives but just by seeing some of the things that the Enclave had used with them, they weren't safe.

"Calm yourself, look I don't know who either of you are, hell I don't even know where I am, we'll discuss more after we get to somewhere safe. Until then not another word." The Wanderer said, with force in his voice.

Then without another word they began to walk back to the dark and silent town.

**Well I can't think of an excuse to explain why I'm taking an ungodly amount of time to get chapters done and uploaded, except redoing this chapter completly. I suppose being lazy would be an excuse. Anyway, review if you can. Peace.**


End file.
